


Newfound

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kuroo and Sakusa are twins, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: 1 Message from Oikawa Tooru makes Sakusa Kiyoomi found his true self.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Newfound

**Author's Note:**

> Im not expert at writing smut and english is not my first language im afraid this may contain grammatical error please bear with it :')

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’

There is an incoming message to Kuroo’s number, from none other than Oikawa Tooru, his boyfriend of 2 years.

Kuroo slide his thumb over his phone, rereading the message he got from Oikawa, and typing a quick reply. _‘Im watching netflix with Omi, what about you?’_

“Who’s that,” Sakusa Kiyoomi, asking while pausing the film.

“My baby,” Kuroo replied with a grin, Kiyoomi winced, “Ew,”

“What? He is a baby in bed,” Kuroo put down his phone waiting for a reply.

“I’d never knew I had a brother with a daddy kink,”

“Omi who allowed you to kinkshame me, im hurt,” Kuroo faked a hurt expression, “Its not that I have daddy kink ok, I just enjoy Tooru being a baby in my bed,”

“That’s what you called by not having a daddy kink? I think you are smarter than that, Tetsu,”

“Tooru never called me daddy so why would I know!” Kuroo laughed at Sakusa, whose now unlocking his own phone to see if his boyfriend had some message for him. But no, his inbox are clear. Sakusa groaned and put his phone back to his pocket.

“I see someone jealous there,” Kuroo teased Sakusa, “why don’t you message Tsumu first?”

“I will do that if only I need him,” Sakusa folding his hand, continuing the film again.

“Are you sure you don’t need him tho? Its not that I mind if we watch porn together too release our pent up stress but Omi,” Kuroo staring at Sakusa, “isn’t it nice to have someone accompany you?”

“As long as he is clean, but apparently he’s not so yeah,” Sakusa shrugs, “He is in his hometown right now, cant bother.”

“Bullshit,” Kuroo snorts as he gets a reply from Oikawa, “are you guys even having sex regularly?”

“Shit Tetsurou you know I hate this talk,” Sakusa squinted at Kuroo. Kuroo just grinning while replying Oikawa’s text, “I care about your wellbeings, Omi. Including your sex life.”

“What are you? My dad?”

“Aww, im your lovely twinbrother!”

“Eat shit,”

“Omeanie,” Kuroo pouted at his twinbrother and suddenly go silent, Oikawa sent him multiple voice messages as the reply.

“You continue watch that, I’ll go to listen what Tooru have to say to me,” He said as he stand up and leave the room. Sakusa didn’t pay much attention and just continue watching the film.

.

.

.

Kuroo is in the kitchen, taking a glass of water while loading the voice message from Oikawa. As he drank the water, the voice message started.

_‘Tetsu-chan, I want you right nooowww beside my bed. Brazil is cold in the morning,’_

Kuroo stared at his watch, its 7 p.m. right now. Brazil time is 12 hours behind Japan street time so it must be 7 a.m. there. It was Oikawa first message, now Kuroo’s playing the next voice message.

_‘Im getting my morning wood right now Tetsu-chaaan, its so hard I know, I don’t want to touch it but I guess I should,’_

Oho. Kuroo smirking right now, he knows very well where will this conversation going as he played the next voice message.

_‘I want you to touch it actually, d a d d y’_

Kuroo’s snapped. What was that? Daddy? And he got a tingling sensation over his dick? His hands trembling as he played the last voice message.

_‘I know you cant resist your baby, daddy. Ri-right now immmphhh nggghhhahh AHHH DADDY IT FEELS SO GOODNGHHHH’_

DAMN. Kuroo didn’t expect that moan. Its lucky he set the volume not too high or Sakusa would having a heart attack if he overheard it. Kuroo laughing, his baby Tooru are making him hard only just using a mere sex voice message. And what with all of those daddy he is saying. Kuroo get it, he is officially having a daddy kink. And with that, a new text message went in.

 _‘I don’t mind if Omi-chan hear it tho. Actually please make him listen to it, I want to see his reaction LOL.’_ Kuroo snorts at the reply, Oikawa send him a reply again, _‘did I just kinkshame u? I guess I am, let Omi hear it too, maybe you both might have a same kink, consider you are twins. Oh anw Tetsu im waiting for your call ok_ _😉_ _’_ That last wink is really Oikawa teasing him, yeah right. Lets get Sakusa hear it and then he can have a phone sex with his Tooru.

.

.

.

Upon returned to the room, Sakusa glanced at Kuroo and sneered, “Why are you getting a boner,”

“Doesn’t matter, I will finish it as soon as you hear this Omi,” Kuroo snickered and touch the play button at the last voice message Oikawa send him.

.

“FUCK,” Sakusa threw a pillow at Kuroo’s face, his own face red like a tomato. What was he just heard?

“Hey Omi that surprisingly a bit hurt, wont you—oya?” Kuroo stared down at Sakusa’s crotch. Oho. Did he just saw a tent was forming there, “Omi are you, probably, horny?” Kuroo smirked, Sakusa crossed his leg, “N-No, im not, im clearly uh, fine,”

“Its ok to be horny tho~”

“I said im fine!”

“Oh is my Omi-Omi shy? You don’t need to be shy in front of me Omi, I already saw you naked anw,”

“Tetsu, stop.”

“Ok hands down Omi, im serious,” Kuroo face darkens, “did Oikawa’s voice message just turn you on?”

“…”

“If you are not answering me, im calling Atsumu to go help you take care with your prob—”

“…fine, yeah, im aroused, what about it? Im a healthy man with needs. You are having your own tent on your crotch, don’t feel proud,”

“So,” Kuroo stated, “does that mean you are having a daddy kink too?”

“AM NOT”

“Aw Omi its ok tho I can tell Atsumu to start calling you daddy—” “I AM NOT HAVING A DADDY KINK, Tetsu.”

“So what makes you that,” Kuroo’s eyeing Sakusa’s crotch, “hard?”

“…”

“Not answering eh, I guess I will left you alone to deal with your problems Omi-Omi,” Kuroo’s walking out, going to his own bedroom.

“…moan,”

“Eh? What’s that Omi?” Kuroo stopped the moment before he entered his bedroom.

“Its his moan,” Sakusa admitted, “he moan just like Atsumu,”

“Oh. Have you contacted Atsumu?”

“Im going to call him right now,” Sakusa stands up, walking to his own bedroom that located beside Kuroo’s bedroom, “and Tetsu, I appreciate if you tone down your moan,”

“Let just see who will moans louder,”

.

.

.

Sakusa tried to message Atsumu, ‘ _Where are you,’_

Atsumu replied, _‘Im home with Osamu, what is it Omi-Omi?’_

_‘Are you busy,’_

_‘Uh nope, just finish take a bath after training,’_

_‘Do you mind if you getting a little dirty again,’_

_‘What do you mean Omi-Omi?’_

Ugh, Sakusa tired of chatting, he need Atsumu’s voice right now, _‘Im calling you’_ and with that, he touch the call button.

.

“Huh that’s weird, Omi never called before,” Atsumu mutter to himself as he getting an incoming call from Sakusa, _“What is it Omi-kun? Do you need something from me?”_

_“Yeah, you,”_

_“HAHA Omi are you alright? Your breath is kinda—”_

_“Im fucking alright,”_ Sakusa said, desperately, _“Tsumu, are you…alone right now?”_

_“Whats that Omi? Are you masturbating right now?”_

_“Fuck you,”_

_“You’ve done it 3 days ago Omi, whats yer problem now getting horny by yourself?”_

_“Tsumu…try call me daddy,”_

Atsumu was shocked. But he smirk right away, _“Is my straight-laced boyfriend wants me to call him daddy? Whats this, yer kink?”_

 _“…I…don’t know,”_ Sakusa breath hitched, _“fuck,”_

_“What makes you become a mess like this Omi? You watched porn?”_

_“You know porn didn’t have much effect on me,”_

_“Yeah yeah Omi-Omi I know you only favors me but seriously tell me what is it,”_ Atsumu sit down on his bed, he is getting excited too.

_“…its Tetsu…”_

_“Whats with Kuroo-san,”_

_“He make me listen…to Oikawa’s….moaning, calling him daddy and such,”_ PFFTTT Atsumu literally laughing at this statement, _“his moans reminds me of you…fuck I miss you Tsumu, when will you go back to Tokyo,”_

_“I’ll be back to Tokyo in 2 days Omi,”_

_“Then, help me would you?”_

_“Hmm? Okaay daddy~”_ Kiyoomi feels his dick just twitched at the moment Atsumu calls him daddy. Yeah Kuroo, I lied, It seems I do have daddy kink too, we are twins so whats the big deal with sharing the same kink.

 _“Omi-kun are you imagining me right now?”_ Atsumu hands slipped into his pants, massaging his half hard member. Its been 3 days without fucking and jerking off so why not.

_“Who’s Omi-kun you ungrateful little bitch,”_

_“Oops sorry daddy, out of habit, im a bad boy please discipline me?”_ Atsumu biting down his own shirt to suppress his moans.

 _“Fine, daddy will punish you with his big fat cock,”_ Sakusa’s pants already gone since minutes ago, he can vaguely, hearing Kuroo’s moan in the room beside him.

 _“Daddy what are you doing…right now?”_ Atsumu breath hitched, he started pumping his own cock while trying to grab the lubricant bottle inside his drawer, _“baby cant wait to get fucked by daddy,”_

 _“Prepare yourself well baby boy,”_ Sakusa tried to touch his erect nipple, if Atsumu were here, he probably biting Atsumu’s nipple too, _“you know daddy has big, fat cock, right?”_ He let out some low grunts.

 _“Of course, I know every inch of daddy big, fat cock.”_ Atsumu moans, his finger tried to enter his sweet little hole. Oh how he hope it was Sakusa’s big, fat cock, not his long, thin finger. _“A-ah daddy…”_

 _“Are you exploring yourself right now you naughty little boy,”_ Sakusa pumped his cock faster, _“I hope I was there to fuck you, ggh”_

_“AAHNNGH Y-YEAHhh, baby wants daddy’s cock inside baby’s ass,”_

This isn’t right. Since when masturbating was this fun. Sakusa’s mind clouded. He is rarely getting aroused, but that moans and his newfound daddy kink are driving him crazy.

 _“Ngh, T-Tsumu,”_ Sakusa breathe heavily, _“I don’t know but…it feels, good,”_

 _“Not as good as if you touch me for real, daddy,”_ Atsumu pump his cock faster, while fingering his anal hole deeply, trying to find the spot which Sakusa always hit and it makes him feels good.

 _“NnnAHHH_ _found it!”_

 _“What did you found baby boy?”_ ah fuck, Sakusa and his raspy voice, such a turn on for Atsumu.

 _“Its my favorite spot when yours is hitting my inside, daddy,”_ Atsumu now arching his back, how this spot really makes him feels good, too bad its only his fingers, _“I really wants daddy’s cock inside me, tho. My fingers not that good,”_

_“You will get daddy’s cock in 2 days remember,”_

_“yeah…fuck daddy, im so close,”_

_“Me too, baby.”_

_“I cant hold it anymore…d-daddy im-“_

_“Come baby, come for daddy,”_ Sakusa now looking for paper towel, his orgasms are close.

There was a long raspy moan comes through Sakusa’s phone, he didn’t care how loud it was, it was driving him crazy. Shortly he came inside the paper towel, with a loud groan, his back is arching, he never come like this when he was alone or while watching porn with Tetsu.

All that left are just the heavy breathing of 2 men, trying to catch their breath post-orgasms.

 _“Haha,”_ Atsumu speak first, still with his ragged breath, _“awesome, yeah?”_

 _“…yeah,”_ Sakusa replied, _“best orgasm I ever had by masturbation”_

 _“Oho, Omi-kun you are a big fan of phone sex I see,”_ Atsumu replied with excitement, _“we can do it anytime,”_

_“You horny little fucker,”_

_“Hey! Whose the one started this you horny d a d d y,”_

_“S-shut up,”_ Sakusa was thankful he didn’t get hard again hearing the keyword of his newly found kink, _“go take another shower before you asleep,”_

_“Nah, I showered before we start fapping together,”_

_“If you don’t take a bath I will disown you,”_

_“Argh fine, fine Omi.”_ There is no way in beating Sakusa Kiyoomi when it comes to force everyone to take a bath, _“you wouldn’t dare do it anw, but I will take a bath because I love you Omi-Omi!”_

 _“Dumbass,”_ Sakusa smiled through the calls, _“gotta go check on Tetsu, good night baby, it was fun,”_

_“Omi did you just call me baby?”_

_“…you misheard it, bye,”_ He hang up the call. Fuck, Sakusa was embarassed. Now he returned to his own straight-laced self. Wearing his pants, he go out only to find that Tetsu is still moaning inside his bedroom.

_“T-Tooru don’t leave me yet, im still hard…”_

_“Sorry Tetsu-chan! I have a match at 8! Im very sorry!”_ And with that, the room becomes silent.

.

.

.

“…Tetsu do you need help…”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH IM SORRY


End file.
